


倒霉孩子

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: Qrow在任务里失踪了，回来时变成了小孩。年龄操作，少年鸦，Ironwood带崽
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Ⅰ

“Qrow失踪了？”

他很久没有接到Ozpin的视频通信了，接起卷轴前James想到了各种紧急情况，但没有一种比现在更紧张。

“我恐怕是的，”屏幕上的Ozpin把脸藏在交叉的十指后面，“Qrow一周前去执行一项赏金任务，直到现在还没有回来。”

“一周？什么任务？”

“调查真空边境贩卖儿童的案子。”

“到真空的任务用了一周？”对于一只鸟来说确实太慢了，James想到一些不祥的画面。

“是的，”Ozpin低下头，大概他不愿面对接下来要说的事实，“三天前我们失去他的联系了，考虑到他的……个人因素，我们需要尽可能多的帮助。”

但他和Ozpin都很清楚，即使有绊脚石一样的外向力，Qrow也是个相当精英的猎人。一个赏金有什么他无法应付的问题？各种危险的可能性冒了出来，James不敢多想。

“我会派出擎天最好的特工。”他保证道，“如果你有任何情报，一定通知我。”

Ozpin松了口气：“谢谢你，James，请务必找到他，我们不能失去更多人了。”

James点点头，他用卷轴联系了军队，派出一队最优秀的猎人前往溪谷与真空接壤的边境。

接下来的两天里他控制不住地担心搜查的状况。Qrow是个好猎人，他们吵过架，但James信任他，欣赏他战斗的能力。如果他真的失踪了，或者……

他隐隐地打了个寒噤，从椅子上站起来。索里塔斯大陆的北风从学院塔吹过，这间办公室很高，在窗口能看到擎天背后耸立的群山。

他从这里飞过吗？

这个念头猛然跳进他的脑海里，他甚至来不及思索它，卷轴就在桌子上响了起来。

“我们抓到了这个跨边境倒卖小孩的团伙，”两天前派出的猎人告诉他，“但是没有发现Qrow Branwen。不过这里有一些孩子，我们也想从罪犯这里套出点情报，所以我觉得您可能想来看看。”

“我很快就到。”James挂断通信。擎天的飞船只要几个小时就能飞到真空，在Ironwood将军的催促下甚至加快了一倍。

他的王牌特工截下了一辆货车，车厢翻倒了，厢门被暴力扯开，打斗的痕迹很明显，所幸贫瘠的边境荒凉无人。人贩被捆在一起，救出来的孩子们躲在另一边。

“将军。”猎人敬礼道，“我们和发布赏金的溪谷方面沟通过了，正要带他们回去审问。”

James挥挥手让他们去乘飞船，要他把孩子也带上。他看着疲累又害怕的孩子们裹着毯子登船，心里放下了一点重担，但Qrow的安危依旧悬在他的头顶上。

一个面色苍白的黑发孩子从他面前走过，James眨眨眼，他有双红色的眼睛。

James慢慢地蹲下来，他不是很敢确定，但他探试着叫住了这个小孩。

“对，你，过来，别害怕。”他向他招手，等他走过来，“你叫什么名字？”

那孩子警惕地站在他面前，红眼睛像个猎人一样在他身上扫视。

“Qrow Branwen。”他不情不愿地说。


	2. Ⅱ

“Ozpin教授？”

Glynda和Ozpin全都站了起来。

“这，这可真是……”Ozpin希望自己能找到一个合适的词，“相当怀旧。”最后他说。

“我们找到他的时候他就是这样了。”James拉着身边的男孩，他没有认错，这孩子完全就是Qrow年轻的翻版，既机警又不驯服，还是个仿佛营养不良的瘦高个。

男孩Qrow挣脱他的手，冲到Ozpin的办公桌前。他看了看惊讶的校长，又仔细打量起Glynda的脸：“你们看起来……”他像Qrow常做的那样眯起眼睛，“不太一样了。”

Glynda敏感地吸了口气：“这可太冒犯了。”她摸了摸自己的脸，似乎在检查有没有皱纹。

“他说他不记得发生了什么事。”James提醒道，“我们在人贩那里找到了他的衣服和武器。”

“我只记得我是去找Raven，”Qrow抱起手臂，靠在桌沿上，“也许还有Summer，和Tai……然后有人袭击我，之后我就在车里了。”

再之后他就被关了整整五天。James不知道这些人给孩子们吃什么，但他看得出Qrow的状况非常不好。他和其他小孩一样都穿着脏衣服，看起来严重缺水而且睡眠不足。James在飞船上费了很多口舌说服他已经安全了，喂他喝了点水，答应带他回信标找Ozpin教授。

从Ozpin教授的表现来看，情况不容乐观：“有点记忆混乱，实际上你是去找那些孩子。你有什么感觉奇怪的地方吗？”

“是，”Qrow年轻的脸皱着眉头，“很奇怪，我认识你们，但是感觉好像……我本来就该知道。”他烦躁地揉乱头发，“我说不出来，教授，有好多以前的事，感觉不像真的发生过。”

Ozpin同Glynda对视一眼，James知道他们想说什么：这种事听起来像魔法。

“不，”Glynda抢先开口，“不可能，别想了。”

Ozpin像是把什么话咽下去了，他做了个无可奈何的手势，转向Qrow：“如果你不介意的话，我想要给你做个检查。”

Qrow点了点头，Ozpin从桌后走出来，将一只手悬在他的头顶上，一团绿光来回闪动了几次，又回到Ozpin的手心里。

Ozpin毫不掩饰地叹了口气：“从现在的情况来看，你觉得记忆不太对劲，很有可能是因为，你本身就是一段记忆。”

James险些呛到自己：“这有可能吗？”

“从来没听说过。”Glynda摇头。

“你是说我不是真的？”Qrow的眉角垂下去了，他的语气不知为何有点可怜，再加上他想必是这几天瘦削下去的脸和憔悴的眼神，James发觉自己正在心底里期盼Ozpin说得不对。

“正相反，你的存在和我们一样真实。”Ozpin不紧不慢地说，James相信在场所有人的心都漏跳了一拍，“你还是Qrow Branwen，但有人把你困在了这一段记忆里，你在信标上学的记忆。而对于记忆来说，发生过的事是无可动摇的，所以回忆对你来说像常识。”

“那么我是……”

“是的，我想你已经差不多猜到了，你是，曾经是个成年人，James是你的朋友。”

James苦笑着把一只手按在他的肩膀上：“你在任务里失踪了，我们找到了你，现在希望能把你变回来。”

“我认为你抓到的那些罪犯会有些头绪，James。”Ozpin已经坐回了办公桌后面，好整以暇地将手指尖抵在一起。

“当然，”James掏出卷轴，“我马上就能回擎天。”

“等等，James，”Ozpin叫住他，“我觉得你最好带上Qrow一起。”

Qrow来回看了看他们：“我不能留在信标吗？”他问，让James想起一只要留在窝里的幼鸟。

“情况有些复杂，”Ozpin挑起眉毛，James知道每当他这么做的时候其实都不是很坦诚，“你的侄女现在还在信标上学，为了不产生悖论，我会极力反对你们有碰面的可能性。”

“不产生什么？”

“咳，总之你不该在你姐姐还没结婚的年纪遇见你的侄女。”

“但那不就是说……”James心里升起一股不妙的预感，这是面对Ozpin时常有的感觉。

“是的，”Ozpin微笑着证实了他的想法，“我姑且把Qrow交托给你了，相信你能照顾好他。”

Qrow还在低声嘟囔着“Raven居然结婚了”，听到这话同James一样惊讶。

“但是我根本不认识他！”少年喊道。

“你早晚会认识的。”James感觉有被冒犯到。

“你叫什么来着？”

“James Ironwood。”

“好吧，Jimmy。”

“是James！”


	3. Ⅲ

Winter从擎天学院的办公区走过，她穿过大厅，穿过走廊，穿过餐厅……Ironwood将军不在他的办公室里，她低头看着卷轴，有不少任务等着汇报，包括……等等。

她抬起头，沉默地退回到餐厅，Ironwood将军坐在角落里，看着一个小孩吃饭。

那孩子吃相像头戮兽。

“将军。”她居高临下地溜到上司背后，用冷冽的眼神睥睨把头埋在盘子里的男孩，“这是谁？”

“哦，”James猛地转过身，他看起来不仅吓到了，还有种背着严厉的教母抱回一只脏毛小狗的躲闪，“这是，呃，这是……”

他很不寻常地吞吐了几回，最后放弃了尝试：“这是Qrow。Qrow，这是Winter。”

“谁？哪个Qrow？”

“Qrow Branwen。”他尽量严肃地说。

Winter的表情扭结在了一起，James偷偷地想如果用她的剑能不能分开她两根眉毛打的结，这个结的两端分别代表着“您他妈在说什么”和“操他妈的Qrow Branwen”。

“事情比较复杂，”James连忙安抚她，作为一个领导者他总有能力让自己看起来非常诚恳，“我们最好出去说。”

Winter低下头，这个孩子瞪着一双红眼珠盯着她，两腮鼓鼓的，手里还捏着叉子。

她的怒火不甘心地被掐死在胸口，变成一小堆余灰，她叹了口气吹走它：“您先请。”她对着James示意了一下门口。

James拍拍Qrow的肩膀，和她一起出去了。Qrow不记得自己认识这个叫Winter的女人，于是他埋下头，继续填补自己消失了五天的食欲。

他快要把James的那份也吃掉的时候，大人们回来了，Winter严厉的嗓音和她高跟鞋的笃笃声贯穿了走廊：“……请恕我直言，将军。您在这方面实在是太疏忽了。”

James好像解释了什么。

“我不是说您把他带回来这件事，”Winter显得很激动，“他被绑架了五天，而您居然让他就这样从溪谷回到擎天！”他们从门口走进来，Winter直冲他的座位，“不管他是不是Qrow Branwen，您该带他去洗澡，给他准备卧室，然后换几件暖和衣服！不敢相信Ozpin居然让您来照顾一个孩子！”

James对她露出苦笑：“当然，我对孩子没什么经验。”

“不管怎么说，我会安排人去买几套衣服。”Winter扫了眼无暇开口的Qrow，大概在量他的身高，“擎天是个寒冷的地方，arua不能解决所有问题，将军。”

“十分感谢你的周到，Winter。”James目送她走远，他听起来并不生气，甚至还很庆幸有人接下了这些活计。

“那，你想洗个澡吗？”他转头看看Qrow。

男孩刚咽下最后一口，努力想腾出讲话的空闲：“行，没问题。”他用叉子指了指Winter离开的方向，“她是不是真的特别讨厌我？”

James耸了耸肩：“看得出来。”


	4. Ⅳ

James打开卷轴，他今天第二次和Ozpin通话，通知他Qrow的状况。就目前来看，这孩子情况良好，受了点小伤，但没什么大碍。

“犯人还在羁押中，等完成了移交手续我会亲自审问他们。再说Winter提醒我该让他洗个热水澡好好睡一觉，起码她说的对……”

James在这种单方面的絮叨中萌生了一种拉家常的错觉，他也不知道这正不正常，作为擎天的将军，他已经很久没有过这么闲适的时候了。

“Jimmy！这水不热！”

好吧，作为Qrow的临时监护人，他也没有闲过。

“我去看看Qrow……”他留下半句话，从卷轴前离开了，Ozpin听到他在画面外嘟囔着“不可能”。

“不可能，这浴室从来没坏过。”James敲了敲门，“我进来了。”

他推开门，Qrow围着毛巾站在浴缸里，手上举着淋浴喷头。

“可它就是坏了。”Qrow把喷头递给他，示意他“不信你来看看”。

James打开扳手，没有什么反应，他又甩了一甩，管道里传出一阵不妙的“呼哧”声，凉水很突然地喷了出来，水压推着喷头从他手里挣脱出去，给Ironwood将军兜头浇了一泼冷水。

Qrow扑上去和他一起手忙脚乱地关上了水管。“我刚才用的时候它还不是这样。”男孩心有余悸地说，但James看出他有点想笑。

他们又小心地调试了几次，直到它喷出正常的热水。

“呼，”James出了口气，把喷头还给他，“没关系，我也从来没见过。”

Qrow停顿了一下，笑容消失了，然后他耸了耸肩：“对不起，我猜全都怪我。”

James难以置信地瞧着他：“什么，当然不怪你，这跟你没关系。”

“不，它是我的……呃，外像力。”Qrow丧气地坐在浴缸里。

James想起来了，他领回了一个倒霉小孩。他在浴缸边蹲下来，虽然理智上他知道这孩子就是他们的酒鬼老Qrow，但感情上他没法对这个瘦小的少年太严厉。

“我知道，但这个不是你的错。”他想拍拍Qrow的头，但又觉得不太合适，于是拍了拍他的肩膀，“只是喷头坏了，修好就行。”

从Qrow的神色来看，他绝对没有被哄到。

“我要出去了，你觉得你可以一个人洗吗？”James站起来，Ozpin还等着他回信。

Qrow点了点头，James替他带上了门。

“好像不太顺利？”Ozpin看看他湿漉漉的头发，带着和Qrow一样想笑的表情。

“唉。”James向后靠在椅背上，“这屋子我用了好几年，头一次有管道问题。”

“你要小心，James，”Ozpin收敛笑容，表情重新又严肃起来，“Qrow停在他的小队分离之前，我们不知道这会带来什么影响。”

“他的小队怎么了？”

“STRQ小队曾经是很优秀的猎人，直到Summer……”Ozpin沉默了一会儿，James明白了他的意思，“然后Raven离开了，只剩下他和Taiyang。如果他这些年的表现能让我猜到什么，那就是Qrow一直觉得这都是他的错。”

“但这不是……对吧。”James迟疑着。

Ozpin点点头：“但我们左右不了他的想法。希望你理解，James，我不能让他留在信标，因为我不能让Taiyang的孩子们牵扯进来。”

James点点头表示理解，他和Ozpin又聊了一会儿，合上卷轴给自己泡了杯茶。

他喝着茶把今天的公文看完，习惯性地走向浴室，这时才猛然想起：Qrow还没有出来。

“Qrow？”他再次敲了敲门，没有人回应。

James有一瞬间慌神，他推开门闯进去，Qrow仰躺在浴缸里面，已经睡着了。

熟睡的呼吸声从蒸汽里飘出来，James摇摇头，挽起袖子把他从浴缸里捞了起来。水还是热的，至少不用再担心他感冒。

Qrow没有醒，只在他臂弯里动了动，James把他放在浴巾上裹好，又抱他去了卧室。

只有这时候James才感觉他轻得像只猫，垂下来的小腿上有些青紫，手腕上还有绳子的勒痕。回想起这几天的遭遇，James不能责怪他在浴缸里睡着。

他费了点精力安顿Qrow，给他穿了件自己的衬衫，让他在床上躺下。Qrow占据了他的卧室，睡得很沉，也许他今晚可以睡客房？

他穿着睡衣路过卧室的时候，还在想着客房和沙发哪个更方便些，门里传出一声叫喊，Qrow的叫声打断了他的恍神。

“Tai，”他推开门，Qrow焦急地哽咽着，“她要走了，Tai……”

James在黑暗里握住他乱挥的手：“Qrow？”他轻轻摇着梦呓的男孩，“Qrow，醒醒。”

Qrow艰难地睁开眼睛，半梦半醒地抓住他：“Raven！”他眨了眨眼，“……Jim？”

“我在这儿。”James用指背擦掉他额头上的薄汗，“你做梦了。”

Qrow恐惧地喘着气，眼神游向James看不到的幻象。“我梦见Summer……”他说不下去，“Raven走了。”

『Qrow停在他的小队分离之前，』Ozpin忧心的声音在James脑后响起，『我们不知道这会带来什么影响。』

“Jim，”Qrow小声问他，“这不是真的对吧？”

他几乎在恳求，James在昏暗的光线下找到他的眼睛，他在从James身上找一个说服自己的证据。

James握紧他的手：“对，只是噩梦。”

他们就这样待了一会儿，James站起身。

Qrow抓着他的手不放。

“我有点……害怕。”他不管不顾地说。

James掀开被子，在他身边躺下来。“我在这儿陪你。”他关上卧室的门，屋子里彻底黑暗下来，Qrow贴在他的左侧，指了指他右侧的胸口。

“你在发光。”

机械部分的能量槽有些微弱的蓝光，James遮住它，给Qrow盖好被角。

“嘘，行了，睡吧。”


	5. Ⅴ

他醒来的一瞬间忘了自己在哪儿，他平时不会这么睡：挤在床边上，身上还压着一条胳膊。他想找找闹钟是在哪儿响的，翻了个身，然后掉到了床底下。

James的早晨稍微有些慌乱。

他在柜子里翻了一通，除了几条领结和Penny落下的一只发卡，再也没有衣物能合上Qrow现在的体型。如果不算他的一排袖扣。

“咳，”他举起一条西装里找出的牛仔裤，“你穿这个行吗？”

Qrow还穿着那件太过宽松的衬衫：“你知道，Jimmy，我觉得你是那种有好几套一模一样西装的人，”他叹为观止地盯着James的衣柜，“但我没想到你真的是。”

于是当他们出现在审讯室外时，Winter看了眼他皱巴巴的大号衬衫、底边卷起的牛仔裤，还有一双家居拖鞋，仿佛看到了她这辈子最难以置信的东西。

这次她什么都没说，但她隐含责备的目光让James有些后背发毛，他看到她掏出卷轴发了条什么信息，然后让开了审讯室的门。

“你觉得自己没问题吗？”James蹲下来，拉住Qrow的手，“如果你不想或者没准备好，你也可以不进去。”

Qrow摇了摇头：“我没事，我想搞清楚。”

James给了他一个保证的眼神，牵着他走进了房间。

Winter在他们旁边坐下来：“那么，首先，Qrow Branwen，这是六天前在溪谷到真空边境袭击你的人吗？”

“呃不是，”Qrow回忆道，“但我记得她是领头的那个，有时候还开车。”

“好的，指认完成。”Winter点点头，一旁的记录员开始往卷轴上输入。

“第二个问题……”

“你们用不着这样，”铁桌对面的女人说，“我什么都会告诉你们，把他变成孩子不是我的本意。”

三双眼睛盯着她，只有记录员还在埋头打字。

“你这是什么意思？”James问。他听起来不像在说“你是什么意思”，而是“你敢说出对这孩子不利的话我会当场处决你”。

他们的囚犯无动于衷：“我的外像力只会困住别人的记忆，我把那些孩子的记忆停在他们最快乐的时候，他们就不会哭也不会逃跑。

“但这个人发现了我们，”她向Qrow扬起下巴，“我没什么选择，对他发动外像力的时候，他整个人和记忆一起改变了。”

“你不知道这是怎么回事吗？”Winter讽刺地抬起一条眉毛。

“这不是我预想的状况，”她摇摇头，“一个人最快乐的记忆是他自己选择的，我的外像力不会这么强。我只能猜测他是真的很不想留在现在，说实话，有点可悲。”

Qrow不安定地挪动了一下，James揽住他的肩膀，想起Ozpin说他留在了STRQ小队最初的时候。

“我们现在必须要求你解除外像力。”Winter警告她。

“我已经解除了，”女人冷淡地回答，“我被吓到了，当时就解除了。但是他留在记忆里的意图太强烈，只有他自己愿意，他才能回来。”

Qrow不想待在他现在的生活里，这个念头苦涩地从James的思考中浮起来。他看了眼身边的这个孩子，来自STRQ小队的Qrow Branwen正用一双不安的眼睛回应他。

“还有一个问题，”James抬起头，“这不是你的外像力第一次做这种事对吧，你的‘猜测’都很熟练。”

她在一瞬间的惊讶后笑了起来，笑得越来越歇斯底里，连手腕上的链子都开始颤抖。

“对，这是第二次。”她说，“第一次是我自己。”

Winter在他们身后关上审讯室的门，James还牵着Qrow的手。他们一起合作了好几年，也许Qrow是有一些不好的情绪，但他从来没想到……

James低头看着他，现在的Qrow年少、大胆、坦诚得毫无顾忌，甚至可以说没有那么讨厌。但他怀念那个灰扑扑的老乌鸦，醉酒、迟到、不修边幅，还总是惹恼别人。

而Qrow不想要那个自己。

“你还好吗？”他问这个Qrow。

“在有人告诉我我的未来肯定很糟糕之后？说实话，不太好。”Qrow自嘲地笑了一声，然后他的表情严肃起来，“你老实和我说，Jimmy，那个梦，它不是假的，对吧？”

James的心脏沉了下去，不管是成年人还是孩子，乌鸦一直都是聪明的鸟。

“对，它基本上……是真的。”他说。

Qrow看起来染上了一层灰暗的颜色：“我知道我为什么不想变回去。”

“这都没关系，只要你还安全。”James向他保证，“你现在有什么想做的吗？”

Qrow沉思了一会儿，抬起头时眼神仿佛很有决心：“我的Harbinger呢？”

“在那之前，”Winter忍无可忍地制止了他，“你马上给我换套衣服。”


	6. Ⅵ

“我不知道你们还有没有印象，”Qrow扯开外套的衣摆，他胸前印着只灰色的卡通兔子，“我是个青少年，不是婴幼儿。”

Penny从她的监护人身后探出头，橘黄色的短发快乐地跳动着。“我认得！”她举起手指，“是南瓜皮特！根据去年的市场分析，南瓜皮特在5到10岁的少儿中最受欢迎。”

Qrow无动于衷地看着她：“你认真的吗？”

他又在纸袋里翻了翻，拎起一套睡衣，上面画满了小小的圆脸熊崽。

“我他妈绝对不穿这个。”他铁青着脸扔下这堆破布。

“注意言辞，”Winter居高临下地斜视他，她好像特别享受这个视角，“我给你准备了另一套。”她拎来又一个纸袋。

Qrow从里头掏出一团软和的棕色法兰绒，这件看起来什么都没有，他勉强接受地抖开了上衣。

然后对着帽兜上的熊耳朵呲起了牙。

“你知道我什么都不记得了，但是我们的私人恩怨真的有这么严重吗，女士？”

“你可以这么说。”Winter毫不在意地递给他下一个纸袋，表情甚至有点愉快。

这次他掏出了一条水绿的短裙。

他无言以对地攥着裙腰，Penny立刻冲了上来：“哦对不起抱歉，这件是我的！”她从Qrow手里抢走裙子，兴致勃勃地藏到身后，“肯定搞错了。”

Qrow翻了个白眼，把纸袋揉成一团：“我不想看了Jimmy，我的Harbinger呢？”

很明显James还在努力不让自己笑出来，他低头整理了一下表情：“这个，咳，你可能会发现它跟你记得的有点不一样。”

他从办公桌后拎出大剑，Qrow接过来时意识到一个问题：这把剑比他记忆中的Harbinger多出了一节。

他拄着半人多高的剑的样子肯定很滑稽，James的眼神几乎是怜悯了。Qrow按下他熟悉的开关，没来得及欣慰它还在原处，就被突变的重心带了个趔趄。

这把镰刀太长了，也太重了，加长的镰柄和加重的刀刃，完全不是他印象里的手感。他刚才还自诩青少年，但现在就像拿着老爸武器的小屁孩。

“操，”他小声骂骂咧咧，“我到底长了多高。”

Qrow用力地抬起镰刃，差点削掉了James的桌角，Penny的手惊讶地飞到嘴边，而Winter的手已经搭在剑柄上，正在考虑要不要对未成年人使用致命性武力。

James伸出右手，机械臂沉稳地托住了Harbinger的刀刃，他钴蓝色的眼睛看起来十分抱歉：“对不起，我没考虑到这个问题。”

Qrow放下武器，将它折到收回时的状态，然后挫败地踢走了地上的纸团。

“你也不是一定要用它，”James说，“如果你担心的话，我可以向你保证，擎天的军队是顶尖的。”

“呃，不，只是……”Qrow叹了口气，“算了，没什么，我挺好的。”

他的样子有点恼火，但衣服上的南瓜皮特让他看起来像个气鼓鼓的红眼兔子。James直觉自己说错话了，但他不知道为什么。

“你有别的需要吗？”他问。

Qrow摇摇头：“我出去走走。”他把Harbinger扛在肩上，转身离开。Penny热情地追上去：“我来带你……”

Winter拉住她的肩膀，摇了摇头。他们看着一个阴郁的男孩扛着剑走出了James的办公室，原本应该很有气势，但他的外套上印着一只南瓜皮特。

“他会没事的吧？”Penny小声问。

“我相信他，虽然我不知道他想干什么。哦，还有，”James对她露出淡薄的微笑，“Qrow的事别告诉你的朋友，这是命令。”

“是，长官。”Penny敬了个礼。


End file.
